


Closet Fanboy

by FoxyTurttle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanboy, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Crush, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it, you might like it. ExDreamer I blame you for the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExDreamer (tailgatingMinibot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailgatingMinibot/gifts).



> Totally and shamelessly sponged off of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FwQD73OaEI

_"It's the end of the road, Autobot", the warlord said malevolently_

Fingers grabbing the desk.

_"Yes, Megatron, for_ you _!", he said daringly, lighting up the torch._

No. He wouldn't have dared.

_Like a kreemzeek on a rampage, the fire traveled ablaze accross the oil platform, reaching in no time the turbines of the Nightmare Engine._

_"No. No, no, nooooooooooo!", the warlord shrieked indignantly._

Don't stay around. Trust me don't stay around.

_The Decepticon leader turned furious eyes towards his offendor._

_"You will pay", he hissed menacingly._

Oh, frag, he was in for a world of pain!

_"I don't think so, Bucket head", was replied cheekily. "First you'll have to live through this."_

Uh?

_"Uh?", said Megatron, surprised. A high pitched noise caught his attention. The fire had reached the energy reactors and was threatening to blow any second. "Fool! You'll die too!", he shrieked._

He will. Get out of there! 

_"No, Megatron", Impactor shouted over the first explosions. "I'm made of sterner stuff." The next explosion was the big one, the impact of it making the leader of the Wreckers soar through the sky._

Dreamy sigh.

_"Wreck'n'Ru-"_

"Whatcha readin'?"

Snare jumped out of his reverie instantenously, a little squeal escaping his vocalizer. Then quickly attempted to hide the monitor screen with his hands.

"What? Me? Nothing! I'm- Porn! Porn! I'm reading porn! Yes! Yes, I am"

Stalker stared. Then deadpanned:

"You were reading those _Wreckers Declassified_ datalogs again, weren't you?"

"Yes. Go away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ExDreamer, you keep giving me ideas...

Battered. Dented. Leaking with Energon that wasn't his.

He was exactly how Snare had envisioned him as he read those datalogs he found on that dead Autobot. To one detail.

He was also shackled.

_'No, no, no, no, no. Impactor shouldn't be submiting to his enemies. He should walking all over their corpses. A devilish smirk on his face, his broad chassis catching the light, his gun against a Decepticon head, ready to pull the trig-'_

Just one _which_ side was he again?

Refocusing on his task at hand - the refueling of the D wing -, he glanced one last time through the narrow window, took a deep intake and opened the door of the cell. There. He was in the same room as Impactor.

_He was in the same room as Impactor._

Dazzedly, he walked up to the shackled Wrecker. What was it with this Autobot? Snare was a self-sufficient mech who's long bout of surveillance had taught patience, duress of character and no small amount of silence. Add to that his cunning and you had Soundwave grunt style. Yet here he was, giddy like a school mech in front of his first crush.

The only reason he wasn't giggling like a sparkling was thanks to the mental preparation he went through before entering. You'd think his "stone-faced loner" pride would help but nooooooo! He had had to stay around the corner to giggle to his spark content before even could approach the cell.

"What do you want?", the object of his giggle fest growled.

Aaaaaah! His voice was just like he'd imagined: gruff, threatening, _mechly_.

He was so going to Stalker after this. He could feel himself getting frisky.

"Refue-", he coughed a bit. That was _way_ too high. "Refueling time." Well, he kind of managed to keep his cheery tone in check. He was not a maniac, dammnit!

Impactor huffed. "I'm surprised you aren't trying to starve us to death."

"Overlord's orders", that sobered him up. "I guess he wants to keep you around a while longer."

A low rumble came from the oh, so very broad chassis. A threatening sound of all-consuming rage.

" _If I get my hands on him_ ", he snarled in a beautiful show of ferociousness. " _I will RIP HIM TO SHREDS! I'LL SEND MY HARPOONG THROUGH HIS OPTIC AND HAUL OUT HIS BRAIN MODULE BEFORE I CRUSH IT WITH MY BARE HANDS!!"_

A gust of wind swept across Snare from the force of the shout, oral lubricant flied around and, at the end of his brief outburst, the Wrecker was left panting.

"Just like at the Siege of T'Muk, against Pitfall...", the Predator whispered reverently.

"What?"

"What?"

Frag, he'd said it out loud.

He quickly put the cube down, mumbled something about having to go and _fled_ , leaving a very confused Impactor behind.

"...what was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly what you said, but close enough.  
> Feel free to give me more if you want. I'm not really planning on continuing this but I might add chapters as my muse kicks me in the butt.

**Author's Note:**

> In Rotorstorm's words: "Well _I_ thought it was funny."
> 
> P.S. Writing like Fisitron is harder than it looks.


End file.
